


Beneath: Elles Well that Ends Well

by duointherain



Series: Beneath [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Just cleaning up some of the memories of the year. Heero and Duo are on a mission to help Relena.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Relena/original female character
Series: Beneath [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Beneath: Elles Well that Ends Well

Beneath: Elles Well that Ends Well 

by Duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

There were things in the world and sometimes they were right and sometimes they weren’t. Duo couldn’t always tell which, but he was pretty sure this just wasn’t right. How he got talked into doing some shit was just beyond him sometimes. “This just feels creepy af, ‘Ro,” Duo said, both hands on his pistol. The metal walk way they were on could not have possible have been legal. The entire warehouse was one giant pile of pre-colony bullshit that reeked of illegal. 

Heero did everything textbook, just like he usually did, taking point, moving along the walk way like might run into hostiles at any moment. This wasn’t their job. This wasn’t the life they chose, to be hunting criminals in decrepit, bullshit hovels, but here they were. 

A sound caught Duo’s attention and his head jerked to look behind them. PTSD made everything seem realer than real. If some motherfucker dared threaten them, Duo swore to himself he was going to put a shot right between the fucker’s eyes. 

They had nearly made it halfway across the metal bridge, a giant wall of gray windows that were probably at least half dust to their right sides when the flash hit. Duo’s heart nearly stopped. Rage and calculation crawled across his face in the frozen time. He threw himself around Heero, arms tight around his slightly smaller lover, shielding him from the coming blast. Past blasts echoed in his mind, like time had not only stopped, but bent inwards on them, making them, and really, Heero the very center of the universe. 

Duo lifted Heero off the metal grate of the bridge, pushed with all his will, carrying them away from the blast and into the wall of windows. Heero’s arms wrapped around his head, shielding him from the glass. Heads tucked together, they fell. “I will always love you,” Heero whispered. 

When they hit, it was like being hit in the face with a giant pillow. It stung, and Duo felt like they bounced, but a moment later, movie technicians were there, helping them up, making sure they were fine, retrieving the prop pistols, fawning over them, until both of them took off at a run towards where Rey sat perched on a chair next to the main camera. 

“You two mother fuckers are amazing,” she said, pointing a finger at one then the other of them. “I can’t wait to show you this footage! I think Duo actually thought you were both gonna die!” 

“I did!” Duo growled throwing his hands up at his adopted sister, “Fucking PTSD! Can you imagine if that was real? I can’t believe we did shit like this when we were ten.”

“Fifteen,” Heero corrected, “And I would have made sure you landed on me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Duo bounced on the balls of his feet and kissed Heero’s face as many times as he could get away with before Heero pulled him into a hug, arms around him, both facing Relena. “Are we done for the night? I don’t want to do that again, so work with what you have.”

“Oh we’re good,” Relena said, “Tomorrow is the final scene at the hospital. If you can do it in one take, I’ll give you something good.”

Duo snorted. “Right. I’m just looking forward to seeing you look all preggers, walking like a penguin with Heero’s baby!”

“It’s not a bad plan,” Precious said, coming up with Rey’s coat, which was a sure sign that Precious was done for the night too. 

“No,” Heero said, starting to walk backwards, taking Duo with him, moving in perfect step together. “We’re making your movie. You can afford to buy some sperm somewhere else.” 

“Yeah,” Duo said playfully, “Ours is totally irradiated and stuff. Questionable shielding.” 

“Oh go home! I’ll see you brats tomorrow!” Rey jumped down from her perch into her girlfriend’s waiting arms. The site was all on a secure lot and they didn’t have to put anything away. 

The hardest scene was going to be at the hospital, but then it would be over. It had been fun though, making a movie. To be honest, Duo hadn’t actually read the script. He didn’t write it and he probably wouldn’t like the thing Rey had come up with, but it would probably sell better than what he was writing. 

Once out of range of Rey’s plots, they sauntered to their car, an arm over each other’s shoulders. Duo thought about telling Heero he loved him, but he just pressed his hip to Heero’s and gave him a smile. Happiness, contentment, stability, everything was better than he’d ever imagined. “We could have been buddy cops, that could have been cool,” he said, settling into the passenger side. 

“I’d rather be us. I’d rather be us. I’ve had enough of guns.”

“But not enough of me, right?”

“Never enough of you.” Heero laid his hand on Duo’s thigh for a moment, then both hands on the wheel as they drove off.


End file.
